


to live doesn't mean you're alive

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Spring Breakers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endings, beginnings. No real spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to live doesn't mean you're alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesdane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/gifts).



Candy manages a D+ in the bullshit literature course, stuffed to the gills with freshmen nodding off, bright eyes growing duller with every turn of the page. It’s not her fault that beginnings feel like endings and sometimes the goddamn door is just red. It doesn’t mean a thing.

+

Why has never mattered as much as how and when and where. The skin on Brit’s neck is soft, like the warmest silks. She shivers when Candy’s mouth touches the parts of her spine that push against her skin. Tasting, pressing kiss after kiss to the small knobs of bone. “Another?” Brit asks, her back shifting, moving like tectonic plates, as she holds the bong to Candy.

“I’m good,” Candy says, tests the feeling of teeth against flesh. Brit smells like earth. Sour and real.

+

The door is red. The guns, the money, are solid in her hands. She’s hot, after, before. “Goddamnit,” Candy whispers, her head between Brit’s thighs. “I love you,” she whispers and the world crashes down under her lips. The ending, she thinks, feels like a beginning. Like the perfect beginning.


End file.
